This document generally describes systems and techniques for managing Internet advertising and promotional content, for example, by using a browser plug-in and ad management system to facilitate automatic tagging, saving, storing, retrieving, serving, and sharing Internet advertising and promotional content from any or all Internet-enabled devices in a secure environment.
Advertising is a critical tool of the free market economies of the world. It is the most important force in the consumer purchasing cycle. Advertising is the marketing tool that delivers communication messages to educate and motivate consumers to purchase goods and services at on line and off line retail outlets. Billions of dollars are spent annually buying and selling advertising. Advertising is the lifeline of the Gross Domestic Product generation of every free market consuming country in the world.
Today Internet advertising dollars purchased by advertisers, ad media buyers and ad serving networks on the World Wide Web is exploding in terms of growth. Billions of Internet users are searching for specific information and many are consuming entertainment content and socializing and sharing by connecting with users through the different social and business networks. Research indicates Internet users hate pop-up advertisements and are cautious about clicking on all Internet advertisements unless they are using the Internet for searching for product and brand information or see compelling advertisements about products they are interested in. Even when the advertisements are customized and delivered directly to consumers based on their behavior profile, most users don't click on advertising and promotional links due to their personal time constraints, that they find nothing compelling or interesting about the advertisement, and/or spam and privacy concerns.